lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Article Listing
Whiskeytown Album "Pneumonia" (Missing 1990s Tracks) Added 3 Jun '13 NEW *'Different From The Others (Partially Missing 1919 Silent Film)' Added 3 Jun '13 NEW *'Ura Zelda (2000 64DD Add-On for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)' Added 2 Jun '13 NEW *'The Fairylogues and Radio-Plays (Missing 1908 Silent Film)' Added 2 Jun '13 NEW *'Humor Risk (Missing 1921 Silent Marx Brothers Film)' Added 1 Jun '13 NEW *'Heil Honey, I'm Home (Missing Episodes From British 1990 Sitcom)' Added 1 Jun '13 NEW *'Kirby Air Ride (1996 Beta Version)' Added 30 May '13 NEW *'Clerks Missing Scene (1994)' Added 30 May '13 NEW *'That Dude In The Suede's Missing Rant (2008)' Added 29 May '13 NEW *'Slowdive Album "Souvlaki" (Missing 1990s Tracks)' Added 29 May '13 NEW *'Pokémon "Electric Soldier Porygon" (Missing Animation Edit and Dub)' Added 29 May '13 NEW *'Trigun: The Planet Gunsmoke (Unreleased 2000s PlayStation 2 Game)' Added 29 May '13 NEW *'Red House Painters Album "Old Ramon" (Missing 1990s Tracks)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'Red House Painters Album "Rollercoaster" (Missing 1990s Tracks; Existence Unconfirmed)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'Switchfoot Unreleased Albums (2000s-2010s)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'The Angry Beavers Pilot "Cuffed Together" (Rarely Aired 1990s Episode)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'Metropolis Missing Scenes (1928)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'Beowulf (8th-11th Century Poem; Missing Excerpts)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'My Vitriol Album "A Pyrrhic Victory" (Unreleased 2000s Tracks)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'"The Mystery Of The ZenHex" Forum (Missing User-Created Content From 2002-2012)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'God Forbid (Early 1980s Mark Kozelek Project; Missing Completely)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'Dr. Strangelove "Pie Fight" Alternate Ending (1963)' Added 28 May '13 NEW *'Green Day Album "Cigarettes and Valentines" (Lost/Unreleased 2003 Album)' Added 27 May '13 NEW *'Fleet Foxes Album "Helplessness Blues" (Missing 2000s-2010s Tracks)' Added 27 May '13 NEW *'The Blue Nile Album "Hats" (Missing 1980s Tracks)' Added 27 May '13 NEW *'Jeff Buckley Album "Sketches For My Sweetheart The Drunk" (Missing 1996-1997 Tracks)' Added 27 May '13 NEW *'Red House Painters Early Demos (1980s)' Added 27 May '13 NEW *Owen Hart Death Video (Recorded in 1999) Added 23 May '13 *'Doctor Who Lost Episodes (1963-1974)'Doctor Who Lost Episodes (1963-1974) Added 22 May '13 *Spice World Unreleased Cut Scenes (1997) Added 21 May '13 *Bobby's Girl (1980s Unfinished Animated Film) Added 19 May '13 *Wolfman vs. Godzilla (1981 Unfinished Godzilla Fan Film) Added 19 May '13 *Walt Disney's "Lafflets" (1920s Series of Animated Shorts) Added 18 May '13 * Super Bowl II (1968 Live Broadcast) Added 17 May '13 *The Cigarette and the Weed (1967 Ralph Bakshi Animated Short) Added 17 May '13 *Dragon King: The Fighting Game (Super Smash Bros. Precursor) Added 17 May '13 *Castlevania IV (Beta/Unfinished) Added 17 May '13 *Swirlee (1989 Short Film) Added 16 May '13 *The Land Before Time (Original Uncut Version) Added 14 May '13 *Daria "Is It College Yet?" Cut Scenes (2002) Added 14 May '13 *The Black Cauldron (Deleted Cauldron Born Footage) Added 11 May '13 *Godspeed You! Black Emperor Album "All Lights Fucked on the Hairy Amp Drooling" (Very Limited 1994 Release) Added 10 May '13 *'The Wild Thornberrys Pilot Episode (1998)' Added 9 May '13 11 May '13 *Turn-On (First and Second Episodes) Added 6 May '13 *Pinocchio (Lost Mel Blanc Audio) Added 5 May '13 *The Primevals (Unfinished Science Fiction Film) Added 12 Apr '13 *Greed (1924 Silent Film) Full 8 Hour Cut Added 11 Apr '13 *Old Friends (1984 TV Pilot) Added 3 Apr '13 *The Pizza (2005 Jimmy Kimmel Sketch) Added 2 Apr '13 *Drake and Josh "Pilot" (Unaired Pilot Episode) Added 31 Mar '13 *Dracula's Death (Lost 1921 Silent Horror Film) Added 20 Mar '13 *Wasei Kingu Kongu (Lost 1933 Silent Japanese Short Film) Added 17 Mar '13 *The Golem and the Dancing Girl (Lost 1917 Silent Comedy Film) Added 17 Mar '13 *Tim Burton's "Conversations With Vincent" (Early 90s Unreleased Documentary) Added 16 Mar '13 *The Golem (Partially Lost 1915 Silent Horror Film) Added 16 Mar '13 *Rugrats "Incredible Storyboard Jam" (1998 Banned In-House Comic) Added 11 Mar '13 *The Beatles "Carnival of Light" (1967 Unreleased Experimental Track) Added 9 Mar '13 *The Dick Cavett Show "Jerome Rodale Death" Episode (1971 Unreleased Talkshow Episode) Added 8 Mar '13 *Inspector Gadget "Gadget in Winterland" Pilot (Jesse White Audio) Added 8 Mar '13 *Climax! Premiere Episode "The Long Goodbye" (1950s CBS TV Show) Added 6 Mar '13 *Puppet (1991 Artie Lange Film) Added 27 Feb '13 *U.F.O. ABDUCTION aka The McPherson Tape (1989 Found-Footage Mockumentary) Added 26 Feb '13 *London After Midnight (1927 Lost Silent Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *Him (1974 Gay Pornographic Jesus Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *My Best Friend's Birthday (1987 Partially-Lost Quentin Tarantino Film) Added 26 Feb '13 *Nas featuring Puff Daddy "Hate Me Now" Uncut Music Video Added 26 Feb '13 *The Merchant of Venice (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 21 Feb '13 *The Deep (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 20 Feb '13 *The Angry Beavers Finale "Bye Bye Beavers" (2001 Unaired Episode) Added 14 Feb '13 *The Other Side of the Wind (Unreleased Orson Welles Film) Added 12 Feb '13 *HORSE the Band "Ghost EP" (Limited Release 2008 EP) Added 10 Feb '13 *Russell Brand "Graham Norton Show" Spat (Recorded in 2012) Added 10 Feb '13 *Aron Ralston "Blue John Canyon Incident" Video Diary (Recorded in 2003) Added 10 Feb '13 *Shrek (Original Chris Farley Audio) Added 4 Feb '13 *Big Bug Man (Unreleased Animated Movie) Added 1 Feb '13 *Tony Clifton (Andy Kaufman) "Taxi" Incident (Unreleased Tony Danza Home Movie) Added 30 Jan '13 *Smokey is the Bandit Part 3 (Original Jackie Gleason Footage) Added 28 Jan '13 *Apt Pupil (Unfinished 1987 Stephen King Adaptation) Added 28 Jan '13 *Back to the Future (Eric Stoltz Footage) Added 27 Jan '13 *The Dictator (Unaired 1988 Sitcom) Added 27 Jan '13 *Commando Cus (1970's Short Films By Bob Gale) Added 27 Jan '13 *King Kong Appears in Edo (Lost 1938 Monster Movie) Added 27 Jan '13 *Life Without a Soul (Lost 1915 Silent Horror Film) Added 27 Jan '13 *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Unreleased Cut Scenes (1994) Added 26 Jan '13 *The Dream of Hamish Mose (Unreleased 1969 Cameron Mitchell Film) Added 26 Jan '13 *Pokémon "It's New Year's Eve! Pocket Monsters Encore" (1997 Unaired Episode) Added 22 Jan '13 *Santo Gold's "Blood Circus" (1985 Rarely-Screened Sci-Fi Movie) Added 22 Jan '13 *Pokémon "Battle of the Quaking Island! Barboach VS Whiscash!!" (2004 Unaired Episode) Added 21 Jan '13 *Game in the Sand (Unreleased 1964 Short Film by Werner Herzog) Added 17 Jan '13 *Deftones Album "Eros" (Unfinished 2008 Album) Added 17 Jan '13 *Nickelodeon Studios Opening Day Celebration (Full 3 Hour 1990 Live Broadcast) Added 16 Jan '13 *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2007 Anime Movie) Added 16 Jan '13 *Unaired Monsignor Martinez Pilot (2000 Live-Action "King of the Hill" Spinoff) Added 14 Jan '13 *Sesame Street "Crack Master" short from Episode 979 (1977) Added 13 Jan '13 *The Day the Clown Cried (Unreleased 1972 Jerry Lewis Film) Added 11 Jan '13 *Black Angel (1979 short film by Roger Christian) Added 06 Jan '13 *Batman Fights Dracula (1967 Filipino Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Canzo Empyrean (2008 Underground G.I. Joe Film) Added 08 Dec '12 *Ricardo "Bjork Stalker" Lopez Tapes (Full 18 Hours Recorded in 1996) Added 06 Dec '12 *Satan's Sphinx (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 06 Dec '12 *Thomas the Tank Engine Episode "The Missing Coach" (Unfinished 1986 Episode) Added 06 Dec '12 *Tim Burton's Hansel and Gretel (1982 Short Film) Added 03 Dec '12 *The Breakfast Club Cut Content (1984) Added 01 Dec '12 *Steve Irwin Death Video (Recorded in 2006) Added 01 Dec '12 *Mickey Mouse Works Episode "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" (2000 English Dub) Added 01 Dec '12 *The 5 Hour Video (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Aqua Teen Hunger Force "Boston" (2008 Unaired Episode) Added 01 Dec '12 *Christine Chubbuck Suicide Video (Recorded in 1974) Added 01 Dec '12 *'Dexter's Lab Episode "Rude Removal" (Unaired 1997 Episode)' ''Added 01 Dec '12 '22 Jan '13' *Ringu, "The Brussels Cut" (Existence Unconfirmed) Added 01 Dec '12 *Timothy Treadwell "Grizzly Man" Death Audio (Recorded in 2003) Added 30 Nov '12 10 Jan '13 *'Attack of the Giant Vulture (Late 90s Nickelodeon short)' Added 30 Nov '12 '22 Feb '13' *Groupie (Late 90s Short Film by Marilyn Manson) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode "Snuffy's Parents get a Divorce" (Unaired 1992 Episode) Added 30 Nov '12 *The Armin Meiwes Tape (Recorded in 2001) Added 30 Nov '12 *Sesame Street Episode 847 aka The Wicked Witch of the West Episode (1976) Added 30 Nov '12 *'Mickey Mouse in Vietnam (1968 Underground Anti-War Short)' Added 30 Nov '12 '22 Apr '13'''